


The Fluctuations

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Season/Series 05, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin finally have their picnic on the floor.  Post-513.





	The Fluctuations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

They’re finally having their picnic on the floor-- outside, in Central Park. It’s a rare good day for it, a bright, brittle New York afternoon. In an hour it’ll be too cold. Justin knows the fluctuations now, or thinks he knows them. 

No brie, no pâté’-- peanut butter and honey. The sun finds Brian’s face through the trees. He could be twenty-two. 

The difference between now and four years ago is that Justin doesn’t feel the need to entertain him. 

And Brian always looks bored. It’s how he takes the world in; with ambivalence. 

After five years, Justin knows better.


End file.
